grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Kerak
Kerak is a character in Grand Battle S3G1 Profile Weapons/Abilities Kerak has sharp claws and teeth, legs capable of very high speeds, and something of an insatiable appetite. He also carries a staff with him whenever possible, although it actually reduces his combat effectiveness. Description Green and blue plumage covers Kerak's body in various patterns. He stands at about three feet tall, although lengthwise he is almost three times that amount (if you count his long tail, that is, and he would prefer that you do). He keeps his teeth and claws rigorously clean, even though they do not see all that much use; as the shaman of his Deinonychus pack, he does not take part in hunting expeditions. Though he may lack the pure force of his comrades, Kerak is especially bright and inquisitive (for a carnivorous dinosaur,at least), and he has a wide berth of knowledge on the uses of plants, for remedies or other utilities. (Shamanism is pure crock and he is well aware of the fact, although it would be unwise to speak of this directly to him. He uses its mystical roots and the gullibility of his comrades as an excuse for one of his favorite hobbies: storytelling.) Biography Do you know of The Moon? It shines on us each night, sometimes brightly and sometimes with only a sliver of its surface. Do you know where it found its light? I'll tell you, boys, The Moon found its light through thievery! For you see, The Moon is the finest sneak in all the cosmos. One day, He grew bored and decided to steal from the most challenging mark of all: The All-Seeing Sentinel. The Sun! The Moon caught The Sun while it was focused on other things, and stole away Her most prized possession, light! The Sun was furious to have been caught unawares, and so from that day forth She resolved to find The Moon and return Her light to Herself. We see Her trek across the sky everyday, searching in vain. It is only when She is not present that The Moon reveals Himself, and displays His stolen treasure for all to see. "That was a wonderful story! But why does the light of the moon change shape each night?" "Oh! That must be because part of The Moon is away to continue His thievery! If The Moon is not fully lit, boys, keep your eyes on your valuables, boys, because the finest sneak in the cosmos is prowling!" "Really? Then what about the stars? Did they steal from the sun too? "Uh." Kerak blinked. "I... I don't know that." "What?" the deinonychus youth asked even more loudly than usual. "There's something you don't know?!" "I'll uh, ask the totems about stars tonight," Kerak said, now doing his best to shoo away the youngster. "Isn't your first hunt today? Shouldn't you be preparing for that?" "Oh! Yes!" The pack chieftain approached Kerak as the child scampered off. "Looks like the sun's not the only one who's been caught unaware." Kerak let out a short sigh. "He's never satisfied! For every answer I give, he has another question, until I have run out of answers, and he is still asking questions." "Why do you indulge him, then?" "Because," Kerak said with a smile, "perhaps the moon's not the only one who wants a challenge. Besides, I like his inquisitiveness. He will be a fine shaman, someday." "Another shaman? You're a handful enough to deal with on your own, Kerak!" "You wound me, Orlok! And I will not relinquish my craft until I have passed on, of course." Orlok gave a deep laugh. "I was only pulling your leg, Kerak. You are our finest asset. There is no shaman as talented as you, and that gives us an edge at home and in the fields." "The flattery is appreciated," Kerak said, twitching his nose slightly, "but I must request that you leave off the insults entirely." "Hopefully your ego will be mended in time to see off the new hunters. Speaking of which, don't you have preparations to make? The hunt is not so far off, now." In Grand Battle S3G1 Development Kerak mostly tried to find out about the strange worlds he found himself, succumbed to his predatory instincts, or deliberately pitched himeslf as an antagonist in the interests of creating a good story. Death Kerak was plasma-gunned in the face by Huebert after refusing to negotiate on the Great Battlefield. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle S3G1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image